Bollywood Jem
by actionman81
Summary: When Jem and the Holograms visit Mumbai, India, they come across Arun Verma, who runs an orphanage, but has a special secret. Crossover with the 1988 Hindi language film, Mr. India
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Hey Look It's Jem, Bollywood Jem!

Verma Orphanage, Mumbai India, Fall 1988

"Brother Arun, why do we have to get ready so early, isn't the morning showers enough?" Jugal wrung out his sopping wet nightshirt. Like most mornings, Arun Verma had no choice but to utilize a homemade alarm clock to wake up the many orphan children he took care of. The system consisted of several water hoses and nozzles, one attached to each child's bunk, which he manually turned on using a single faucet. The children woke up immediately, far sooner than he could've woken them up with any amount of coaxing, wheedling or even yelling. Jugal, the oldest, was usually the first to speak up against such measures, but the results spoke for themselves. Today being a Saturday, the children had a half day of school and could excitedly look forward to an outing the next day. Poor as they were, the orphans never felt lacking because they had each other, and most of all, because their warm hearted caretaker Arun Bhai or brother Arun, was there, through thick or thin.

"Sure they're enough Jugal" Arun spoke warmly, "But there are more important matters. Tomorrow some old friends are coming by, Ramar Singh and his girlfriend Selina"

"Who are they?" Jugal wanted to know

"I knew them a long time ago, probably before any of you kids were born"

"That long huh?"

"Yes, Ramar was one of my father's students" Arun reminisced, "He was quite large, but very intelligent"

"More than Calendar?" Jugal joked about the family's cook

"Calendar has more brains than you kids give him credit for" Arun gave a knowing look

Air India flight AI-188

"Why do we have to go all the way to India?" Kimber bemoaned, fingering the airline meal in front of her, "It's like a million miles away"

"Cheer up Kimber" Raya smiled, "we got a stopover in Frankfurt and got to try some German fare"

"Hotdogs aren't German!" Kimber complained

"Shows what you know" Aja laughed. The Holograms had taken up nearly an entire row, from seats A all the way through H, seating Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Raya, Danse, Astral and Rio. Aja continued, "Kimber, frankfurters are named after the German town of Frankfurt. It's the biggest city in Hesse"

"Fine," Kimber stared at her plate of airline food, "Couldn't they have pizza here, at least that's American"

Even Rio laughed at that comment, "Astral" he asked his seatmate, as he was sandwiched between Astral's and Jerrica's seats, "you're really interested in some kind of magic book found in India"

"Something like that" Astral nodded, "there's said to be a book based on the work of P.C Sorcar, who was famous for many tricks such as the rope climbing trick, among others"

"But I thought that was a lot of hooey" Rio looked at Astral quizzically

"Perhaps, but I'm always interested in finding out more information on real magic"

Mumbai India

Astral wasn't the only one interested in magic. Frack, who was once part of the act Frick and Frack, was scourging a bookstall in Vashi. The township was undergoing major changes, but the bookstall managed to stay afloat somehow. Frack, one of the only Americans seen in those parts, caused a throng of onlookers.

"Get lost!" he shouted to the crowd. By and by the crowd dispersed, growing tired of the irate American, "Where is it?" he said to no one in particular as he rummaged through the stacks of books

"Finally!" he lifted out the battered volume. Digging in his pocket, he fished out his wallet and handed the seller some bills. No one saw nor paid attention to the newspaper article folded up in the wallet's recesses. Had they, they would have seen that it gave accounts of a master magician, Mr. Frick, who was found brutally murdered in his apartment. Police were still on the case, but no one knew that the culprit was half a world away, nor that he had found the prized possession he held so dear.

Verma Orphanage

"Do we really have to clean up this other room?" Jugal picked up a small table lamp so Calendar could clean underneath it

"Yes Jugal" Calendar nodded, running a wet rag over the bed's side table, "Ever since Seema broke up with Arun, I've been hoping someone else would show up. I never thought a pair of someone's would show up"

"Well I'm glad she's not here anymore" Jugal said smartly

"Yes, we agree" some of the other kids nodded and shouted agreements

"Maybe so, but don't go bothering Arun Bhai about it" Calendar scolded the kids, "He's got enough on his head to worry about with the rising prices of childcare"

"Ladies and Gentleman, we thank you for flying Air India. We will soon begin our decent into Mumbai. Please do not remove your seatbelts until the plane has finished its taxiing and has come to a complete stop" the stewardess spoke into a microphone

"Finally" Kimber turned in her seat, "my back hurts"

"Then you should've gotten up and walked around" Shana chided her

"Hopefully I can learn some new dance moves" Danse smiled as the pulled her carryon bag from the overhead bin, "I just wish Cisco was here to see this, I mean, experience it"

"I know it hurts to be without someone you care about" Raya patted her friend on the shoulder, "

"It does" Danse continued as the Holograms made their way to the baggage claim, "Things were going so well for Cisco. He'd regained his eyesight and we were dating, but then his sight began failing again and I guess he just lost his nerve. I haven't heard from him in awhile, I just-" she broke off

"I know" Raya sighed, "I miss Luis too, but he made it clear that his life is in Mexico. He's taking care of Paco and they seem to have built a sort of man cave for themselves in Luis' apartment, and well, they've put together a life for themselves" her sadness was apparent

"Well who knows" Danse forced a smile, "maybe this trip will be good for both of us"

"I hope so"

Mumbai, India

Frack sat in his hovel of a hotel room. It was all he could afford, having fled America and his life as an underling. He stared at the volume in his hands. The book was thick, several hundred pages perhaps, bound in something, not leather, but not cloth either. "That doesn't matter" he grinned, "all that matters is I now have the power" he thumbed through until he found the page he was looking for,

"Come to me, o sprits from the beyond" he feebly translated, "Give me your power. Make me your vessel for the power" he chanted

Victoria Terminus station, Mumbai

"Come on Selina" Ramar urged his girlfriend along. The nearly eight footer had no problem carrying both their suitcases, but Selina was more than winded from the Mumbai heat

"Isn't spring supposed to mean daisies and posies?"

"Not in India. Here it means dust and heat, and more heat" Ramar grinned, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be" he set down the suitcases and stretched a moment, his orange t-shirt and stonewashed jeans snug on his massive body

Chatrapati Shivaji International Airport

"Does everyone have their bags?" Jerrica led the way past the final customs check

"Gosh I wish Jem could've made it too" Rio lamented

"I'm sure Jem will be able to take a later flight" Jerrica grudgingly reassured him

"Sure" Rio seemed despondent

"So where are we staying?" Kimber wanted to know

"I know someone here," Astral hefted her bag to the taxi van, "Arun Verma. He runs a small orphanage"

"Sounds like Starlight House" Shana reminisced about the original foster home that had burned down

"It is" Astral explained, "I read about it in the world news. There was an article by a journalist, Seema Sohni from India"

"Sounds really interesting" Aja smiled as the group squeezed into the taxi van

Frack's hotel room

"Give me the power!" Frack chanted

Nothing happened

"Damn this!" Frack cursed, he leaned his hand back and got ready to throw the volume clear across the room

"You want power?" a low voice rumbled. Frack instantly paused, the book above his head, his hand grasping it

"Who said that?"

"Open the door" the voice rumbled

Frack ran to the door, leaving the heavy volume on his bed

"Ah, an apprentice" the voice said as Frack fumbled with the door's lock. Frack opened the door, revealing a tall man, dressed head to toe in khaki linen, a straw fedora on his head, shielding his eyes

"You have power?" Frack asked with wide, greedy eyes

"You have the book?"

"How do you know about the book?"

"Why don't you worry about what you can do for me?" he stepped into the room

"Um, ok" Frack didn't know what to say, but the stranger's imposing figure told him he'd better back up and give this guy some room

"Now then, the book?" the question sounded more like a statement

"Right now?" Frack stalled

"Now" the man roared

"Uh, right, right" Frack backtracked towards the bed

"Ah" the man smiled, removing his hat. It was then Frack truly was repulsed. The man's face was covered with burns, and he had no hair to speak of. It was like seeing Freddy Krueger, but worse, as the man's eyeballs seemed to pop right out of his head, "I have been searching for this for many months" he grinned, parting scalded lips to reveal a set of menacing teeth, "Pleased, Mogambo is pleased" he laughed

Verma Orphanage

"Here we are" Astral announced as the van halted in front of the white bungalow accented with red trim

"It looks nice" Raya smiled

"Looks kind of beat up" Kimber frowned

"Kimber, just because it's not up to date doesn't mean that it's not a home" Aja glared at her, "Remember how much Starlight House needed repairs?"

"Of course, but that was-" Kimber stopped herself

"I know, that was ours" Shana sighed, "But for these kids, it's their only home. We know what that's like too"

"Yeah" Kimber agreed, pulling her bag from the van's overhead carry rack

"Hey I hear singing" Danse noticed. Sure enough, a man's voice could be heard singing from inside the bungalow

The lesson of life is this

Only after losing can you win

There are some tears, some laughter too

If there's sadness today, there's happiness tomorrow

The lesson of life is this

Only after losing can you win

If night is life, the morning is life too

If night is life, the morning is life too

We have to endure one moment's pain

In order to enjoy any gladness

Every new moment brings a new song

The lesson of life is this

Only after losing can you win

Though the dark clouds hover above, we smile on

Our eyes burn bright with hope in our hearts

If today is ruined, let's make tomorrow brighter

If we cry today, we'll have fun tomorrow

We'll take time as it comes

The lesson of life is this

Only after losing can you win

There are some tears, some laughter too

If there's sadness today, there's happiness tomorrow

That's the lesson of life

"Wow that's beautiful" Astral entered the bungalow's open front double doors

"Oh hello" a mustached man stood up, violin and bow in hand. He wore a battered dark khaki blazer and an equally worn out tan bucket hat, but his warm smile lit up the room, "I'm Arun Verma" he extended his hand. Astral shook it, smiling

"I'm Astral, we'd written each other earlier"

"Right, the letters"

"Letters?" Raya looked confused

Astral turned back to the Holograms, "I had written letters, I guess months ago, after the Stingers tried that stunt, pretending that Rapture was a reincarnation of Houdini"

"Of course" Kimber remembered

"I wanted to find out more about real magic, and when I found about Arun's orphanage and he wrote to me about his father's work with magic and electronics, I knew I wanted to come meet him"

"Your father did work with electronics?" Jerrica was genuinely interested, "My father did something similar"

"Oh" Arun smiled, "Perhaps. My father was an orphan, so he instilled that desire to help others, and I guess I followed in his footsteps"

"Really" Kimber stepped forward, "Our mother was a foster girl, and got us into helping others too"

"Except you guys weren't really into the idea at first" Shana joked

"True" Jerrica's cheeks reddened, "But eventually Mum helped us learn to get past our petty attitudes and befriend each other"

"I'm so glad we did" Aja slipped an arm around Shana and Raya, "You guys are closer than any sisters a girl could have"

"I'm glad we've got so much in common" Arun placed the violin and bow on the couch, "Please, sit down" he motioned them towards the two couches and other chairs. The Holograms noticed several children sitting on the floor

"Oh, did we interrupt the performance?" Danse realized

"No no, it's almost bedtime for everyone" Arun began

"But it's Saturday!" one of the children piped up

"Yes yes, and tomorrow is Sunday" another child gleefully smiled

"True kids" Arun turned back to his charges, "But if you want to go to the Gateway of India, you better sleep soon and rest up for tomorrow's adventures"

"Sleepy kids don't go on trips" Calendar poked his head from the kitchen

"Oh alright" one child said, as the boys and girls dragged their feet up the staircase to the bedrooms

"Brush your teeth!" Arun called from the couch, "Oh I forgot to introduce Calendar" he got up and headed to the kitchen. He soon returned, bringing the portly cook with him, "Ladies, and gentleman" he began, "This is the man who keeps our house running like a ship. Calendar"

"What an interesting name" Raya smiled, "How did your parents pick it?"

"My parents wanted me to have an English name" he grinned

Everyone laughed at that

Frack's hotel room

"With this, I can attain complete power" Mogambo grinned evilly

"Not so fast now" Frack furrowed his eyebrows, "I did all the work, finding the book. Why shouldn't I have the power?"

"Hmm" Mogambo mused, "Why not indeed. You can do far more than I can"

"Yeah, and you don't look so hot yourself too"

"Every dog has his day" he grinned

"You calling me a dog?"

"Hardly" Mogambo stared down Frack, "You my little American, are very useful indeed"

Verma Orphanage

"So Mogambo hasn't been heard from since?" Astral was enthralled by hearing Arun's accounts of the mystical Mr. India

"As far as anyone knows, he's more or less gone" Arun smiled

"But what happened to Mr. India?" Kimber wanted to know

"Well, it looks like he's taken a hiatus of sorts" Arun massaged his right wrist with his left hand, "without a lot of problems in India, I guess he's taking a break" he laughed

"But all that adulteration of food, all those horrible things happening and hurting so many people" Shana was aghast at the atrocities that Mogambo had done

"We've been lucky" Arun sighed, "But we still take care to sift our rice, grains, lentils; and basically everything before we cook or eat it"

"But that's so much work" Kimber frowned

"I'd rather work hard to make sure my kids are safe" Arun smiled grimly

"Oh you're right" Kimber agreed

"Besides, it's obvious you care so much for your children" Raya noted

"I do, I just wish I had some more help here" Arun admitted

"We're here" Jerrica spoke up, "We'd love to help you around the house"

"Right" Aja agreed, "And it would allow Astral the time to research her magic"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you all to help out. You're my guests" Arun held up his hands

"It's nothing" Rio defended, "we're happy to help. This place reminds me so much of our original Starlight House. I'm sure with a little elbow grease, it'll look great"

"Elbow grease?" Calendar spoke up, "Is that something you can only find in America?"

"Of course not" Rio laughed, "it's just hard work"

"Even I can handle that" Calendar grinned

"Then it's settled" Jerrica stood and extended her hand to Arun, "we better get to sleep gang. We've got a day of fun tomorrow and we start pitching in on Monday" she shook hands with Arun

Frack's hotel room

While the kids in Arun's orphanage were sleeping peacefully, Mogambo was devising a new sort of havoc with Frack.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"They're really little angels, huh?" Astral smiled through the open doorway of the children's bedroom. She and Arun stood, leaning against opposite doorjambs

"Sometimes" Arun grinned. His eyes shot a panoramic view of the sleeping children. His smile faded when his eyes fell on an empty bunk over in the corner. Astral noticed the direction of his gaze, "What happened?" she sighed, "I mean, if it's alright. I don't mean to impose"

"It's ok" Arun could barely get the words out, "her name was Tina" he motioned Astral over to his bedroom, a small framed shot of a little girl stood on the battered wooden dresser. He sat on the bed; Astral sat alongside him,

"How did it happen?" she wasn't sure how to continue

"Mogambo" Arun forced the words out, "he had put bombs everywhere. In cars, toys, packages, everything imaginable"

"Oh my" Astral, clearly shocked

"She was so – injured" Arun's eyes looked forward, but his mind was elsewhere, "when the doctors came in and said there was nothing else they could do-" his voice broke off. Astral put her head on Arun's shoulder and sighed. No words she could say would be enough.

Frack's hotel room

"There" Mogambo smiled, his eyes bulging from his skull like boiled eggs, "Now you look perfect. She will never be able to resist you"

Frack looked at himself in the cracked mirror hanging on the wall. Gone was the skinny, insipid looking Frack. In his place stood a tall, well built man with flowing raven curls, gleaming brown eyes and the body to rival the Incredible Hulk.

"Gee, that magic stuff really works huh? Wow, I look like a Roman god!" he smiled smugly at his reflection

"Good, that is good" Mogambo nodded, "Call yourself that now. Roman"

Verma Orphanage

Astral rested her head on Arun's shoulder. The Holograms were downstairs, asleep on various bedrolls and mattresses laid out on the floor. Rio and Jerrica were each sprawled out on a couch. A knock at the door startled Jerrica from her sleep. Upstairs, Arun heard the knock. He slowly extracted himself from Astral's usage of his shoulder as a pillow, allowing her to sleep on the bed. He quickly slunk downstairs, just in time to see Jerrica checking through the window. She turned around, catching sight of Arun on the staircase, "There's some sort of bodybuilder outside"

"That sounds like my old friend Ramar" Arun grinned, descending the rest of the stairs, "You get to sleep, unless you'd like to meet them" he offered

"Sure" Jerrica gave a sleepy smile, "I met them earlier"

Arun opened the door, "Ramar" he grinned. The eight footer picked up Arun in a bear hug, lifting him off the floor

"Arun Bhai" he smiled, setting Arun back on the floor. Turning back, he hefted the two large suitcases into the orphanage's meager foyer and then motioned for Selina to follow him, "This is Selina" he beamed

"Hi" she smiled at Arun and Jerrica

"How are you" Arun extended his hand and shook Selina's

"Good, a bit tired" Selina slipped off her sandals and slid them to the side of the door, "We walked from the station. None of the cabs or auto rickshaws would give Ramar a ride"

"I'm not surprised" Jerrica noted, her eyes moving up and down Ramar's seven foot, seven inch frame, "Hi, Jerrica Benton" she shook Selina's hand and then Ramar's, "A friend of ours, Astral, wrote back and forth with Arun"

"When can we meet her?" Selina wondered aloud

"Oh, I think she's asleep upstairs" Arun glanced to the second floor

"Then tomorrow perhaps" she shrugged

"We've met before, haven't we?" Ramar eyed Jerrica

"Yeah, Magic Mountain. You guys were the ones who helped rescue some of our Starlight Girls"

"Right, the orphanage you run. Magic Mountain, that big amusement park"

"Exactly" Jerrica smiled

Crimes of India newspaper office

"Hello?" Roman knocked on the wall

"Oh Hello" Seema Sohni looked up from her notes

"Working late, huh?" Roman grinned smugly

"Oh yes, the news never sleeps" she smiled saucily at him

"Kind of like you, huh?"

"Oh I sleep, if it's the right guy"

"Ah. Maybe I am"

"Maybe you are"

"A fan of Madonna I see" Roman glanced at the audio cassette on Seema's desk, "Lucky Star, that's a good album for '82"

"You know music?" she seemed intrigued

"Sure, why don't we ditch this tomb and discuss it back at my place?"

"Sounds fine with me" she pushed out her chair and stood, "Mr. Gaitonde, the editor is gone for the night anyway"

"I'm sure he is. Don't worry" Roman handed her purse over to her, and allowed her passage out the door before him, "This will be a night I'm sure you won't forget" he grinned

Verma Orphanage

"My feet are killing me" Selina massaged her right foot as she sat on the bed in the upstairs guest room

"So are mine" Ramar settled the suitcases on the floor, "But you didn't have to lug these puppies around with you" he laughed

Ramar sat on the bed next to Selina, "At least we're here. It's been so long since I last saw Arun. We must've been kids then"

"I just don't want to think about that horrid ordeal" Selina referred to the Cobra mind control devices that forced them to work like slaves in the Cobra mines

"Of course not" Ramar agreed, "nobody does" he lay back on the bed, "besides, now I get a chance to spend time with my parents"

"What are they doing now"

"Come on, you know my Dad's does manual labor and Mum's a seamstress"

"Yeah, I meant what else do they do?"

"They haven't written me in awhile. I really need to check up on them"

"You're a good son"

"I try" he grinned

Restaurant

"I'm sure you'll love this place" Roman smiled

"Oh, it's very posh" Seema beamed

"Table for two?" the waiter came up, "I'm sure you'll enjoy your evening here. Mr. Teja enjoys many dinners here"

"Ah" Seema smiled as Roman pushed in her chair for her

"A bottle of your best wine" Roman informed the waiter and shooed him away. "So, tell me more about yourself" Roman leaned closer to her, "I want to know everything"

"You don't have kids, right?" Seema frowned at him, "I can't stand kids. I mean, honestly, why couldn't they have been born as adults?"

"Kids, yeah. They can be real terrors" Roman grinned

"Exactly" Seema smiled. The waiter arrived with the wine

"To new beginnings" Roman grinned as the waiter popped the cork off the bottle

"Yes, to new beginnings" Seema and Roman clicked their glasses together

After a few more glasses of wine had been had, namely by Seema, the conversation turned towards Roman's favor, "So" he began, "tell me more about the guy in your life"

"Oh there's no guy" she giggled, "there was one guy, but he had so many children. Ugh, I couldn't stand it"

"I'd love to hear more about him"

"He was so stilly, playing that stupid violin all the time"

"Uh huh. What else?" he crooned

"Well, he does really weird things"

"Such as?"

"He was always going out of the house at odd hours"

"Oh" Roman causally feigned concern

"Yes. And he always had this stupid wristwatch on"

"What was so stupid about it?"

"It didn't even look so good. All these silly flashing lights and whatnot"

"Hmmm" Roman stroked his chin thoughtfully

"Yeah, and it was-" she yawned

"Why don't we head back to my place and discuss this a bit more under a more relaxed setting" he gave her a lopsided smile

"Sure"

Frack's hotel room

"I figured you'd have something nicer" Seema looked around the barren room

"Well, wait until you meet my friend" Roman grinned

"Oh, I'm not really into that" she began, but froze when Mogambo stepped out from behind the door

"Mogambo is pleased" he fixed his bulbous eyes on her

"You're – you're" Seema stammered

"Dead?" Mogambo closed the hotel room door and locked it, "you'd think so"

"How?" was all she could muster

"Let's just say I have a little magic up my sleeve" he pushed up his coat sleeve, revealing a scalded forearm

Seema raised an eyebrow. Mogambo flicked his hand and Roman turned back into Frack. Seema was taken aback

"You're so" she stepped backwards, "so ugly" she wrinkled her nose

"Gee, I never knew" Frack gave a dry laugh

"Silence" Mogambo growled, he turned to Seema, "Now Ms. Hawa Hawaii" he stroked her chin. She shuddered. He grinned, "You will call your Arun Bhai"

"Why?" she defiantly questioned him

"Because" he roared, "you will tell him you've been taken capture" he leaned close, displaying his thirty two teeth, "and you won't even have to lie"

Verma Orphanage

"But Mama" Ramar held the receiver in one hand and the phone's base in another hand, the cord snaking around his massive chest , back and shoulders and winding up to the receiver, "not today" he sighed, listening to his mother's conversation on the other end of the line

"Doesn't he have call waiting?" Kimber frowned

"What's that?" Calendar queried aloud

"Who knows, but Arun Bhai has been waiting to make a call on the phone" Jugal quipped

"I got to go Mama" Ramar finally hung up the phone. Almost immediately, the receiver vibrated as the phone rang

"Hello?" Arun answered the phone

"Arun?"

"Seema?" he was taken aback

"Yes, I've been kidnapped" she was straight and to the point. There was no pussyfooting around here

"Where are you?"

"If I knew that, I'd have told you, wouldn't I have?" she snapped at him

Another voice came on her end, "It looks like I have something you want"

"Mogambo" Arun realized

"Yes," the voice sneered, "Mr. India?"

"Uh, yes" Arun wasn't sure what to say

"Then you'll know what to do. Come to the dockyards tonight at 8. I want you there, alone" the phone clicked off

"He's back" Arun hung up the phone, turning back to his friends and adopted family, "Mogambo has returned and he's taken Seema hostage"

"What does he want?" Astral was genuinely concerned

"He wants me"

"But why?"

"Because-" Arun's voice broke off. Could he trust his new friends to keep his secret safe?

"He knows you're a great violinist" one orphan piped up

"And you care about us kids" another exclaimed

"And you're a true Indian!" a third jumped up, "And Mogambo hates Indians and India"

"Yes" Arun smiled at his young wards, "Mogambo does hate India and Indians, and that's why I've got to prove him wrong" Arun felt relieved, that his young charges had kept his secret

"Surely you're not going alone" Jerrica's voice was full of concern

"Right, we'll go with you" Rio offered, "there's strength in numbers"

"No" Arun put up his hands, "he'll kill her if anyone comes with me"

"We didn't like her much anyway" Jugal laughed

"No Jugal" Arun frowned, "Everyone's life is important. All life is sacred"

"Ok" Jugal sighed, "but how can you stop Mogambo on your own?"

"An Indian everyman stopped him before, right?" Arun smiled grimly


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Mumbai dockyards

Arun placed his foot on the brake, deftly stopping the yellow 1930 Ford Model A near some massive crates used for transporting mass quantities via ship, "Oh no" he saw that the entire dockyard had been completely bathed in red colored lights. His father's invisibility invention couldn't withstand red lights. Red colored lights were his only Achilles' heel, "Now what do I do?" he sighed

Verma Orphanage

Meanwhile, back at Arun's orphanage, Astral, Jerrica and the Holograms were taking care of the kids while Calendar and Rio were cooking dinner for everyone. Jerrica tried to distract the kids from the billows of smoke that were emanating from the kitchen. Secretly, she was worried about Arun, and it was obvious that Astral was concerned too. Jerrica could sense that there were some feelings being passed between Astral and Arun, "Astral, can you watch them for a moment, I want to run up and see if there's another game we can play"

"Sure thing Jerrica" Astral smiled, "I love spending time with the kids" and it was true, Astral took to the kids like a duck to water, certainly as much as Danse and Raya enjoyed being around the children, and the kids in turn enjoyed playing with Astral, hearing her stories about America and her travels and they all applauded vociferously when she performed her magic tricks.

Jerrica took the stairs two at a time, then ducked into the children's bedroom. She touched her earrings, "Synergy, I'm very worried about Arun"

"As you should be Jerrica" Synergy replied, "Mogambo has anticipated Arun's Mr. India weakness"

"He's going to put the children in more danger?" Jerrica knew that Arun loved his young charges and would fight to the death for them

"No, Mogambo has bathed the entire dockyards with red light. Red light is his invisibility bracelet's vulnerability"

"How is he ever going to manage now?" Jerrca posed a question to Synergy"

"How is who going to manage? Astral stood at the doorway

"Oh" Jerrica turned towards Astral, "Arun" she was truthful, "he's in terrible danger"

"I know, he mentioned it before he left tonight" Astral leaned against the door frame, "I wish there was something I could do to help him"

"There is" Jerrica realized, "someone like Jem would never be able to help him in a situation like this, right"

"Well Jem's a singer. I don't really see how singing is going to give him a hand"

"Exactly, but you've got the gift of sleight of hand"

"And exactly how is that going to help?"

"You'll be able to see through whatever hocus pocus Mogambo has going on"

"If you think so" Astral sighed

"It's like that guy in the time travel movie, "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything" and I know you can do this Astral"

"I guess I can"

"Of course you can" Jerrica pushed some money into Astral's hand, "We'll stay here and take care of the kids. You go down to the dockyards and give Arun a hand,"

"You're not going without me" Ramar appeared at the doorway behind Astral

"What?" Astral and Jerrica incredulously asked in unison

"I've known him for years, and besides, I even was one of his father's students. I couldn't call myself his friend if I didn't try to help him out"

"Alright then, let's go" she pulled him along with her

Mumbai dockyards

"Come on Mr. India" Mogambo bellowed, "You wanted to save your India, so you blew up my island. Now who will save you?"

"Yeah, come on out" Frack echoed, "Ow" he winced as Mogambo elbowed him in the ribs

"Mr India!" Mogambo's voice rang out, "maybe you'll be worried about this" he dragged Seema into view from behind a few crates. Bound with ropes, she shrieked from Mogambo's rough treatment

Arun fidgeted in the car. Unsure of what to do, he turned on the wrist invention, rendering himself invisible. "How will I manage this?" he wondered aloud. A few feet ahead of him, the red lights bathed the grounds with an eerie glow. For the moment, he was safe, but the second he stepped into the crimson luminescence, Mogambo and his skinny underling would see exactly where Arun was.

The streets of Mumbai

"From what Jerrica has told me about Mogambo, I'm not sure what to make of him"Astral glanced at Ramar as the pair sped along in an auto rickshaw

"What do you mean?" Ramar looked at her quizzically

"Arun told Jerrica that Mogambo wanted nothing more than to rule India with an iron fist, that he'd placed explosives in various locations in hopes of bringing India to its knees"

"Yeah"

"Mogambo for that matter has no real powers- he's just a tyrant. Frack is a mediocre magician as well. If I can get to them before they do anything, I'll be able to expose Frack as a fake, no matter what it takes!"

Mumbai dockyards

"Show yourself Mr. India, if you dare" Mogambo bellowed

Arun sighed, "It looks as though I have no choice" he stared blankly at the expanse of waterfront ahead of him.

"Arun!" Astral's voice rang through the night air, "Oh damn, he's gone" she came near his car

"No, wait" Arun's voice emanated from seemingly nowhere

"Who's there?"

"Mr. India" his voice boomed

"But-"

"I'll explain later" he brushed her confusion away, "Mogambo is out there, but his red spotlights are my Achilles' heel"

"Wow, you really are clean cut if the red light district is your Kryptonite"

"My what?"

"Never mind" she shook her head, "just let me go with you. Ramar is paying the auto rickshaw and will be here momentarily"

"He's here too?"

"Yes, he was worried about Arun"

"Yes, of course" Mr. India agreed, "the two of you are the only ones here, right?"

"Right" Astral confirmed

"Good" he exhaled, "But we've got to find a way to handle Mogambo's red lights"

"I think I know how to handle that" Astral winked, pointing to Ramar. The seven footer was running towards the vehicle

Minutes later, Ramar made his way around the dockyards, taking leaps a high jumper would be envious of, and smashing the red tinted spotlights with his bare fists

Astral, meanwhile, took Mr. India's hand and the two made their way through the darkened dockyards. Onlookers would have only seen Astral cautiously walking through the waterfront storage area. In fact, as Mogambo and Frack watched from their vantage point above the action, they saw only Ramar and Astral down below.

"I don't get it" Frack complained, "I thought Mr. India would arrive"

"Fool" Mogambo scowled, "Mr. India is invisible. He must be here, and the other two must be helping him"

"How do you know?"

"If they are not helping him, then they are merely foolish to have come here" Mogambo grinned evilly, "destroy them!" he commanded Frack

"You got it" Frack raised his eyebrows as he hurled fireballs from his hands, invoking incantations to bring about the bolide

Beneath Frack's gaze, Astral dodged the balls of fire as she and the invisible Mr. India rushed behind Ramar's pathway of darkness as he burst red tinted bulb after bulb in his quest to darken the waterfront

"Try these" Mogambo handed Frack some Asian throwing stars, "a gift from the late Dr. Fu Man Chu" he referred to one of the doctors on his original, but now deceased advising team

"Sure thing" Frack grinned maliciously as he set his sights on Astral and Ramar. Taking aim, he let two stars fly in rapid succession, nearly impaling Ramar, whose quick movements saved his life. Frack stared at Astral, and let two more stars shoot from his hands. Astral saw the sharp implements of death coming towards her and deftly deflected them with her chunky gold bracelets. Frack was beside himself with anger. Before he had a chance to throw another star, he felt something lock around his neck. Struggling with his assailant, he realized there was no one holding his throat. Glancing sideways, he saw Mogambo struggling as well, again with an unseen attacker. "Mr India" Frack choked out, finally realizing who had nearly bound his vocal cords

"Yes, Mr India" he boomed in response, "while you were having target practice with my friends, I managed to find you here, unguarded"

"Curse you Mr. India" Mogambo managed to growl

Soon, Astral and Ramar climbed atop to where Mr. India had subdued Mogambo and Frack, and had deftly tied them up using ropes he had found there

"These two deserve the hospitality that only Arthur Road Jail can give you" Mr. India's voice bellowed into the night. The two villains seemed to hover over the ground by their own accord. Astral and Ramar realized that Mr. India was carrying the two.

"But where's Seema?" Astral wondered aloud

"She's back there" Frack cried, belatedly realizing his fate, "we knocked her unconscious and left her behind those boxes"

"Fool" Mogambo chided him, "now they can go release her"

"Who cares!" Frack whined, "we're going to jail anyway"

Arun left the tied up Mogambo and Frack and rushed to Seema's side, making himself visible and desperately shaking her awake

"Arun?" Seema opened one eye, then the other, staring groggily at him

"Are you alright?" Arun bent on one knee to take her hand. Astral and Ramar waited by the incapacitated Mogambo and Frack

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Astral sighed, staring at her shoes

"Her? No way" Ramar shook his head, "I heard she can't stand kids; and him with a house full of them, what a horrible match"

"What happened?" Seema rubbed the lump on her head

"Mr. India saved you" Arun hesitantly replied, worried that she would give away his secret

"Mr. India?" Seema tilted her head to one side, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Kapil Dev!"

"Uh yes" Arun nodded, smiling to himself, "the cricket player. Yes, exactly. Just remember to keep his secret safe"

"Of course" she shushed herself

Verma Orphanage

"Why do you have to go?" the orphans rallied around Jerrica as she packed

"I've got a business to run kids" Jerrica tried to explain, "and I'm needed back in Los Angeles"

"But who will read to us?" one child clung to her leg

"Who will play games with us?" another child hopped on the bed

"What about Selina?"

"Selina aunty's ok" a child complained

"Ok" Jerrica thought a moment, "what about Astral?"

"Oh yes, Astral aunty is lots of fun!" the children cheered, "she does lovely magic tricks for us"

"And she reads for us" one child grinned

"And tells us stories" another child jumped up and down

"And plays games with us" a third child exclaimed

"Why don't you all run downstairs and tell her how much you enjoy her being here with you" Jerrica suggested. The children scrambled down the staircase to do just that.

A few hours later

"We're all packed and ready to go" Kimber called from the top of the stairs, a suitcase in hand. The other Holograms, Danse and Rio trudged down the staircase, their bags in tow

"Look what we made!" some of the children raced from the other room, holding up a large banner which read "Good By and Good Luck Holograms"

"Oh how sweet" Kimber smiled

"Astral aunty helped us" one child shouted gleefully

"You're really good with the kids" Arun smiled, "it's great that you're here for them"

"Just for them?" Astral looked away momentarily

"Well no" Arun walked towards here, "not just for the kids. I want you here too"

"Really?"

"Yes really" he laughed, "what do I have to do, get down on one knee and ask your hand in marriage"

"Not just her hand Arun Bhai"Jugal grinned, "ask for all of her"

"Ha!" Arun laughed, "alright then. Astral-" he stopped

"What's wrong?" Astral looked worried

"How did you get such a lovely name like that?" Arun looked genuinely puzzled

"Everyone just calls me that. My real name is Maeve Eldritch"

"Alright, Astral it is" he grinned

Astral leaned close to Arun and whispered into his ear, "Only if I can call you Mr. India"

"What's with all the whispering?" Ramar grinned

"Arun here was just telling me a little secret" Astral smiled coyly, "he wants me to stick around Mumbai"

"That's great!" Ramar beamed, "we were thinking about setting up some roots back here too"

"We have the guest room here!" Jugal spoke up, "nobody's using it"

"That's true" Arun nodded, "unless Ramar and Selina might want to use it"

"No way" Ramar held up his hands in mock protest, "we think you should have it" he motioned to Astral

"besides, we want to get a place a bit closer to Ramar's parents"

"Right" the hulking man agreed, "someone's got to take care of them. Why not us"

"Then it's settled" Arun clapped his hands together once, "everyone wants you here Astral. Please do stay"

"Of course, I'd love to stay" Astral bowed gracefully

"You both make a great pair" a pigtailed girl dreamily smiled at Arun and Astral

"Just like Romeo and Juliet" another girl agreed

"Much better than-" Jugal began. Then he stopped, realizing no one had mentioned Seema in quite awhile, "Let's go play football outside!" he grabbed the green and yellow soccer ball and ushered the herd of orphan kids out to the bungalow's dirt courtyard

"She's right" Arun smiled, "we do make a good team" he nodded towards Astral's direction, "if you want to be"

"I do" Astral smiled, "but it would get pretty boring with just us here"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think that if we're going to keep this place running, we'll need some more help around here than just Calendar" she motioned toward the cook, "not that he's not an immense help"

"I do what I can" Calender laughed, "but we love having you here. The kids need a woman around. There are only so many pony tails I can tie before my hands pain"

"I see what you're getting at" Selina interjected, "we'd love to help out here" she held Ramar's hand, indicating that both of them agreed on this decision

"Five can do much more than only two. We'd better get to work then" Arun began, "there's so much do to"

"We'd like to help you all" Jerrica came forward, "we've got more time until we have to leave"

"But you've done such already" Arun smiled, "I won't turn down an offer of help, but surely you have other things you want to do, sight-seeing perhaps"

"If I've learned anything," Jerrica began, "it's that helping others gives a feeling that money can't buy."

"Maybe this will help" Danse produced an audio cassette, "a little music helps the work go faster" she popped the tape into a battered black stereo and everyone pitched in with the emerging plans on bettering the orphanage, as they listened to songs that included "Takes Work", "Love Unites Us" and "Back In Shape"

"What's happening in here?" Jugal and the other kids came in from playing football

"We're thinking of ideas on how to make the orphanage better now that Ramar, Selina and Astral will be working here" Arun explained

The children shouted exclamations and danced around, evidently enjoying the news

END


End file.
